


DARK

by jazzy0624



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil, Hunting, Like Very Little Destiel Barely Even Noticable, Sad with a Happy Ending, Very Subtle Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy0624/pseuds/jazzy0624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts off at a shitty motel with a shitty case. No surprise. The case makes Dean realize not to take the ones he loves for granted because his worst nightmares could eventually become true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARK

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be completely honest I pulled most of this out of my ass because I got bored and made it up as I went along. It has some endverse in it because endverse is always nice. I wouldn't exactly say there is destiel because there isn't really but just know that Cas is shown some love and treated nicely like he should be. Also I started this very late and it is now after midnight and I am going to stop here so you can start reading. Be sure to read the end notes! (THIS WASNT BETA'D IM LAZY AND IT'S LATE) Also, I am not good at tags so if you have any rec. leave a comment. Thanks!

“You know Sam, we have stayed in a lot of shitty motels but I am sure this one is the worst one.” Dean said. He attempted to open the blinds but they just fell off and landed on his foot. “It’s only one night, Dean. This case is almost over, man up.” Sam opened his laptop. “So what is this thing anyways? Werewolf? Vampire?” Dean paced around the hotel room inspecting the furniture in the room. He went to turn on the TV but right as he was going for the “Power On” button a cockroach crawled out. “Are you-” Dean took off his shoe and squished it before it could go anywhere else. “Sammy-” “Dean, seriously. One night. We’ve stayed in houses with ghosts, demons, and other bugs. Cockroaches won’t kill you.” Sam opened his browser to get back to the bookmarked pages he had opened for the case. “It’s looking like demons. But something’s still not right. The victim’s all have no remembrance of anything that has happened except darkness, but that doesn’t explain why the word “DARK” was carved into their chests. It’s not adding up.” Sam turned to look at Dean who was still inspecting the furniture. “Dean! Are you even listening?” Dean made a face at whatever was on the floor. “Sam...I swear to god if this is…” Dean moved his face down closer to the dried white spot on the sheets. “Fine. You know what? I’m tired of doing all the work on my own. What the hell is going on with you? You haven’t been acting yourself this whole case!” He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. “I’ll be back later.” He grabbed the keys and his jacket and left. “Did he just-” Dean talked to himself as the door slammed. “Did he really just take my keys?” Dean shrugged it off and went back to inspecting the room. Whoever was in charge of cleaning the rooms clearly did a poorly job. All the surfaces of the furniture were coated with dust, the bathroom smelled weird and the carpeted area by the door was filthy. There was a yellow fog, barely noticeable by the bathroom door. “Dean.” He looked around the room, he knew he was alone. He turned his head around and still saw nothing. “Dean.” Alright, what the hell? He went over to the curtains. It was dark outside, no cars to be seen in the lot and no lights turned on. It was literally pitch black. He turned back around and saw glass on the floor. “What the h-” The ground shaked, the lights flickered and he was getting nauseous. His vision was getting bad. He was seeing double of everything and attempted to run to the door.  _ Slam. _

 

“Hmm?” Dean moaned. He was on the floor in the hotel room. As he was standing up he realized he wasn’t in the same hotel room. He looked around. All the furniture was arranged differently and there were no doors. “Sammy?” There was a small buzzing sound, as if there was a light or something on, but as far as he could tell the room was lit by natural lighting from the windows. He walked over to the windows and saw the parking lot. It was full of cars and people surrounding something, he couldn’t tell what it was though. He tried banging on the windows but no one could see him. “Hey! Help!” Dean banged on the window and attempted to break it but no matter how hard he hit the window, it wouldn’t break. He turned around and saw a chair. When he attempted to pick it up, it wouldn’t move. He went over to the TV and tried to push it off the dresser it was sitting on but it wouldn’t budge. “What the hell?!” Dean yelled. He saw a shadow on the TV and turned around. “Sam?” Sam was looking in through the window, holding both hands up to the window as if to help him see into the window. Dean ran over to the window and started waving. Nothing. “Sam? C’mon man! This isn’t funny.” Sam squinted and tried moving around. “Can he really not see me? SAM?” Dean tried everything he possibly could think of to get his brother’s attention and nothing worked. Sam got a confused look on his face and walked over to the crowd. “Dean.” He turned around, no one was there. “Hello?” Silence. Dean started to get dizzy again and the room got dark again. It was pitch black outside again and the lights went out. “Dean.” The voice said again. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t name it.  _ Slam. _

Dean woke up this time, but on a bed. He got up and looked around. Sam was sitting on the couch with his laptop, dressed up in his suit. Finally. “What the hell happened?” Dean asked. Silence. Dean got up and went over and sat next to him on the couch. “Sam? The hell you doing man?” Nothing. Dean went to punch Sam but as he pulled back and went at Sam he got a horrible, instant headache that made him pull his fist back. As soon as he put his hand down, the headache went away. “Fuck!” Dean rubbed his temples. Sam looked up and around the room, looking really confused and went back to his laptop. “Sam! Hello?” He waved in front of his laptop to try to get his attention. Nothing. “Dean.” He looked around, he knows Sam didn’t say it. The voice was getting deeper and more desperate each time, as if in pain. Whose voice was it? Dean went to touch Sam’s shoulder and once again, that headache came back. He moved his hand and it went away. He tried it a couple times and it happened each time. He walked around the room and tried to look outside but all the curtains were closed and every time he tried to touch something, it wouldn’t budge. “Dean.” The voice was deeper and it seemed as if whoever it was was in agonizing pain. The room was getting dark, and Dean was getting nauseous. Deep screams filled Dean’s ears as he dropped down to his knees, covering his ears.  _ Slam. _

 

_ The room is dark except for the middle of the room, where Dean is sitting in a chair, tied up. Deep laughter fills the room and Dean wakes up. The laughter grows louder and he hears footsteps. He attempts to get his hands free but every time he moves it gets tighter. There’s a hot breath on his neck and Dean freezes. There’s a whisper that he can’t make out and a familiar laughter. There is a set of footsteps walking away, a light and a door slammed shut. Slam. _

“Breaking News! Man in Lawrence Kansas gets shot 6 times in the head and proceeds to eat shooters! Researchers are saying this madness of sorts isn’t the first one they’ve seen and it is spreading rapidly. Authorities are saying to stay inside, lock all doors, block all windows and trust no one. Stay tuned for more news.” The TV went to static and shut off. Dean sat up in the bed he was in. “Where am I?” He looked around, he had never seen this place in his life. The bed was all camo, the walls covered with animal skins. “WInchester! Get up!” A husky voice called outside the doorway. Dean got up and slowly made his way to the door. “NOW!” Rufus? “Rufus?” Dean looked at him, checking up and down to make sure it was really him. “What the hell?” Dean whispered to himself. This wasn’t right. He died a couple years ago..Dean looked away as if that would help him look away from the memory of Bobby stabbing Rufus. “We gotta go. Pack up. Let’s go hunt this son of a bitch.” Rufus tossed his bag at Dean and kept walking. “Hustle! You wanna ride with Charlie and her crew or Me and my crew?” Dean couldn’t speak. “Boy, I know you just woke up but you are slow. You’re riding with Charlie. Hustle up before she leaves you.” He grabbed another duffle bag and left. Dean went back into the room he was in and looked for shoes and a jacket. What the hell was going on? First Sam couldn’t see him and all those blackouts and then that weird ass dream with all the laughing? “C’mon Dean. Let’s go! We got no time to fool around. Grab your gun.” Charlie yelled. Dean put on his shoes and grabbed the bag Rufus threw at him and went into the other room where he heard Charlie. She was alive and well. “Charlie?” Dean’s voice cracked. First Rufus is back and now Charlie? What the hell is going on? “Yeah, ass-hat. Let’s go.” Dean gulped. If Rufus and Charlie were back did that mean-? No it couldn’t mean Cas was back. Dean shut his eyes, trying to get the image of Cas lying on the floor trying to fight off Metatron. His neck snapped so bad, Dean had never seen anything like that before. “Dean! Let’s go! God, you are off today.” She grabbed his arm and took him out to the Jeep. He hopped into the front seat and Charlie drove off. He turned around to see Jody and Claire in the backseat. “H-” Dean couldn’t get any words out. His throat felt like it closed and his eyes stung. “I know it was hard losing Sam, Dean. But you gotta pull it together.” Jody rubbed his back. He whipped his head back. “Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?” Jody looked at Claire, who looked back at her. “Yesterday..Dean? You remember...You were...there..” Jody mumbled. Dean looked over at Charlie. She avoided making eye contact with him. Dean got an instant headache once again. He grabbed his head and let out an agonizing scream.

_ “Sam?” Dean called out. “Sam!?” Dean turned around and there he was. His little brother, laying down on the concrete, bleeding. He ran over to him and picked up his upper half. “Dean-” Sam choked out. He coughed up blood. “Dean, you...you gotta-gotta shoot me. I don’t want to turn into one-one of them.” He choked again. “Sammy, you gotta fight it and hold on. Sammy, please.” Dean slapped Sam’s cheek a couple times. Sam started to shake violently, it was too late. “Sam,” Dean took Sam’s hand in his and squeezed. A tear fell down his face and he tilted his head down. “Dean, you have to.” Those were his last words before his eyes rolled back into his head. HIs body was shaking even more, if that was even possible. Dean set him down and stood up. “Dean!” He heard his name being called, but stood there. Sam started to moan, and started to twitch. His fingers were twitching the worst. Dean turned around and started to walk away. “DEAN!” There were fast footsteps and the next thing he knew, Sam started to attack him. There was a gunshot and Sam was down. “Dean? You fucking moron!” Claire came over and grabbed Dean by the wrist and dragged him out of the building. _

“Earth to Dean?” Jody waved a hand in front of his face. “You screamed and next thing you know you were out. Are you okay?” Dean sat up in his car seat and rubbed his head. “No, but I will be.” His voice was grim and everyone got quiet. “Where are we going?” Dean asked. “We are headed over to where the leader of these things are said to be. We are going all in, as you asked us to.” Charlie looked over at Dean. “For Sam.” She looked back at the road and kept quiet. You bet your ass they were doing this for Sam. “How much longer?” Silence. “Charlie? I said how much longer?” She looked over at Dean and had tears streaming down her face. “We will be there shortly.” She was quiet. Claire rubbed her back and Charlie took a deep breath. 

“All right. Jody, Claire and I are going East and the rest of you are going West. You kill and many of them as you can. Here are your bullets.” Rufus handed everyone a drawstring bag that was fairly heavy and full of bullets. Dean looked over at Rufus. “Dead Man’s Ash packed into a bullet. Man, you are not on your A-game today.” He shook his head and started off in the direction they were supposed to be going. 

They walked a good half a mile without running into anything. They knew they were getting close to a hoard because the air reeked of rotting flesh and random screams could be heard. There was a building up a little farther and that was where the alpha of these things were said to be. There was a loud scream and then a gunshot. “Turn around!” Jody screamed at the other three. They all loaded up and started shooting. These things were fast and loud and came from all directions. Claire jumped onto an old car that had been there for a while and shot as many as she possibly could. “Dean! I’m out!” She held her gun up and Dean jumped up onto the car and started shooting too.  As soon as they shot the last one they all made a break for the building. It wasn’t far at all and they could all get there fairly fast if they ran.

“I’ll go up ahead. I’ll take down as many as I can, you guys keep going.” Rufus handed them each another bag of ammunition and saluted. “See you guys after.” At least Rufus hoped he would. He took a deep breath and ran up ahead. Somehow along the way Claire managed to twist her ankle. Although it wasn’t super bad and she could still walk on it, Jody decided to wrap it. There was a loud scream and the creature emerged through the bushes and started to attack Claire. Dean aimed carefully and shot the creature. “It spit on me.” Jody looked over at Dean. “Did any of it get into your mouth or any cuts?” Jody examined her. “I don’t think so..” Dean rubbed his head.  _ If there is anyone up there please don’t make me have to kill her. Please. _ “She looks fine, we will give her an hour, if she changes then…” Jody mumbled off. Dean shook his head and they all walked off.

As they got closer to the building Dean started to get nauseous and his head started to throb. “Dean.” Silence. “Oh no,” Dean stopped walking and grabbed his head. “Dean, what?” Jody came over to his side. “Dean?”  _ Slam. _

_ It’s bright, and nothing can be seen. “Dean,” The deep voice speaks. “Beware, you aren’t ready for this.” The voice was still deep but it wasn’t as loud as it had been previously. Slam. _

There were gunshots and Dean got up on his feet and started shooting. “Dean? Are you okay? Why the hell do you keep blacking out?” Jody ran her hand over his forehead. “I’m not sick, Jody. We need to go.” Dean started ahead. “Something isn’t right.” 

When they got to the entrance of the warehouse, there were multiple corpses there. Eyes rolled back and mouths opened wide. Dean entered the building first and made sure there was nothing or no one in the building. First floor looked fine. He stayed silent for a second to make sure there was nothing sneaking up on him. Clear. He waved for Jody and Claire to come in as he looked for the staircase to get to the next floor. “Dean!” He turned around. Claire fell down and was shaking. Jody grabbed onto her. “Get away!” Claire screamed in a raspy voice. She was a goner and there was nothing they could do to help her. She started to cough up blood and shaking even worse. “Claire, it will be okay. Listen, it will be-” Dean pulled her away. “You have to get away. She’s going to turn any second.” Claire’s gasps could be heard, she was clearly struggling to move air through her lungs. She coughed up blood. “Jody, you d-don’t let me down. Kick it in the ass. For me.” She stopped shaking and gasping and went limp. They stood their looking at her, Dean knew it was coming. He knew she would start twitching and get up and charge. “Jody-” Jody kept her head down and went outside. A gunshot was heard and Jody lost it. Dean moved the body out of view and went and grabbed Jody and brought her up the stairs. “Get it together,” She told herself. Dean looked in through the door. The lights were out, and it was dead silent. “You stay here. I’ll yell for you.” Dean went in, not knowing what to expect.

**

He turned on his flashlight and looked around. He went to the left side of the room first and looked around for a lightswitch. The door slammed shut and the lights turned on. The room was empty, until he turned around and saw Rufus torn apart in the middle of the floor. “Oh my g-” Dean choked on his words. He slowly went over to him and saw a crumbled up piece of paper. He picked it up and read it and dropped the paper and stood dead still. “Don’t move, or worse will happen to you.” Written in blood, most likely Rufus’. Dean got nauseous and dizzy again. The room got dark, and he fell to his knees. “Dean.” This time the voice wasn’t deep at all, it was recognizable. It was Castiel. There was a buzz, a flash and for a quick second Dean saw fuzz.  _ Slam. _

_ ** _

_ The room was white, and in the middle is Castiel. Dean looks down at his arms and back up. He tries to look at Castiel but his head is down. He’s murmuring something that cannot be made out, and then laughs. “Cas?” Dean tries to move but when he does he gets a headache. “Dean.” He says. The room is spinning now, and Dean can barely stand up. The room spins faster and faster and stops. Castiel looks up and the eyes that were once blue were now black, empty and cold. He moves closer to Dean and laughs. Dean can’t get any words out, and he realizes he is trembling something horrible. “It’s funny how much you can mess with the human perception. How you can make people see what they love, take it and destroy them. You can take the most fragile and make them stronger. You see Dean, none of this is real. Anything can happen, and you would believe it’s truly happening, because you are just that vulnerable.” Castiel let out a laugh and rubbed his hands together. Dean looked down. “Look me in the eyes, Dean. Humor me, what do you truly love?” It was as if Dean had no control over his body. He looked up into those black eyes. It was like staring into the abyss, there was nothing there but at the same time there was so much evil and hatred staring back at him. “I-” Dean choked. “I love my family.” Dean said. Castiel laughed, clearly amused. “Oh yeah? Do you really? Because I know for a fact that there is more up there. Be specific.” Dean gulped. “I said my family, and that’s it.” Castiel smiled, “Friends too? How about little old Castiel?” Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and made him look him in the eye. “Because I know for a fact you do. I know looking into these dark eyes hurts you, Dean Winchester. I know it does because I’m the one in control. I know this was one of your worst nightmares, having to look at either me or Sam turn into this!” His anger took over and he pushed Dean down, straddling over him. He pulled out some type of blade Dean had never seen before and held it high. The room started to get dark, and Dean got nauseous once again. Castiel looked around and screamed, but Dean couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear or feel anything. It got dark, and Dean felt his eyes close, feeling the darkness engulf him. Slam. _

_ ** _

“Dean!” Sam shook Dean. Dean’s eyes opened and he looked around. “Don’t move, I got you. You’re okay.” Sam held the cloth to his chest while holding the phone to his face. “Dean.” The voice was normal this time, clearly Castiel’s voice. He slightly moved his head and saw Castiel standing not to far away. He walked closer, not speaking. “Cas?” Sam looked at Dean. “What?” Sam looked around, not able to see Castiel. “Cas, he-he’s standing right there. Right behind you.” Sam turned to look, not seeing him. “Dean, no he isn’t. You remember what happened to him.” Sam started talking on the phone, clearly calling someone to help. Castiel touched Dean’s forehead.  _ “Sam cannot see me, Dean. I’m in heaven.” Castiel sat down next to Dean, holding his knees. “We aren’t even talking. Just communicating through our minds.” Castiel said. He looked at Dean, and looked down at his chest. “What did that?” Dean nodded his head. “I-” “Dean, I know what happened, I kept trying to call your name. Didn’t you hear me?” Dean nodded his head once again.  _ “Dean, what the hell are you doing? Are you okay? Stay with me.” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm. “Sammy, I’m fine.” Dean groaned in pain. “Listen, I think I might’ve cracked down on what could have done this.” Sam started on, waiting for Dean to say something. Dean looked over at Castiel. “You hearin’ this?” Castiel nodded and motioned for him to say something. “Dean? Castiel isn’t here.” Sam said once again. “No, Sam. He is. You just can’t see him because he is in heaven and you aren’t the victim of the attack.” Dean was running out of breath. “Stay with me, ambulance will be here shortly. If he is here why can’t he heal you?” Sam asked.  _ “I’m not here, my physical being is in heaven.”  _  “He isn’t really here, it’s weird.” Dean groaned once again. Sam put a new cloth onto Dean’s chest. He wasn’t bleeding as bad anymore. “Called around and a few hunters said they have been hunting this thing down for a couple months. There’s no name for it yet, you are the 2nd person to get attacked so far. “ _ Dean, hurry. I have to get back.” Castiel said. There were whispers again that Dean couldn’t make out. He sat there confused. “What, Dean?” Dean looked over at Cas. “Do you hear whispering?” Castiel sat in thought for a moment. “That is me and the other angels talking over what this thing could be..Could you hear that in your experience?” Dean shook his head. _ “Dean?” Sam looked at where Castiel was sitting, wishing he could see and hear what Castiel was saying. “Sorry, I was telling him about the whispering I was hearing during whatever happened. Him and the other angels were trying to figure out what is doing this.” Dean tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. “Hurry Sam, Castiel has to leave soon. What does this bitch do?”  Sam huffed. “It makes you go through your worst nightmares, making you see things that hurt or scare you in attempt to boost vulnerability of the victim so it can feed on your soul. Once it does everything it can to weaken you, it eats your soul and your memory and leaves its mark on you. We haven’t quite figured out why it leaves the word ‘DARK’ on the victim.” Dean thought about all that happened. “Well, every time it moved me to a different place or whatever, it would get dark and I would feel sick. And at the end…” Dean cut himself off. “At the end what, Dean? We need to know everything so we can figure out how it chooses its victims and how to end it.” Castiel and Sam were both staring Dean down. “At the end, it was just me and Cas in a white room. I couldn’t move.”  _ The whispering was loud, it seemed like they were fighting. Silence.  _ Castiel was gone. “Castiel just le-” Dean was about to say he left but next thing he knew Castiel was sitting next to him again. “Hello, Sam.” Castiel said, crossing his legs. He put his fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean could feel his wound healing, it was tingly. “Dean, you have to hurry up and finish before they come here.” Castiel said. “You were laughing, and murmuring something. I knew it wasn’t really you once you looked up.” Dean got quiet again. “Why?” Dean looked up. “Because your eyes were black.” Sam looked over at Castiel, who sat there. “You were about to kill me, but then I woke up here.” Castiel was speechless. “Why was it Cas?” Sam said more to himself than to Dean. “Because seeing you and Cas turn is my worst nightmare.” Dean felt a tear come down his face. They all sat there, quiet and they didn’t dare to look up. “Go.” Was all Castiel said before he transported them back to the bunker. 

_ ** _

_ Dean tossed and turned, seeing Claire and Rufus with their eyes rolled back, screaming like one of those creatures. _ “No.” Dean turned again. “No!” Dean screamed. Sam ran down the hallway, busting into Dean’s room. “Dean! Dean, wake up!” Dean sat straight up, wiping sweat off of his forehead. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” He repeated to himself. “It was just a dream, just a dream Dean.” Sam got up off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” Sam went into the kitchen and got Dean a glass of water. This had been happening to him ever since he came home the night of the attack. Sam turned around. “Hello Sam.” Sam dropped the empty cup. “Jesus Christ, Cas.” Cas bent over to pick up the cup and set it on the counter. “We still have no idea what that creature is, and there hasn’t been another attack since. We have no idea how to get rid of it either.” Sam huffed. “Well Dean is still having nightmares and it’s been weeks since the attack. Is there anything you can do to get rid of it?” Castiel sat in thought. Sam waved a hand in front of his face. “Sorry I was talking to the angels. Yes there is. But it could potentially block out parts of his attack that might be vital to our research.” Sam filled up the cup and they both made their way to Dean’s room. Right before they got into the room they heard him scream. Sam looked over at Cas, who was already barging into his room. Cas shook Dean and woke him up, and put his two fingers to Dean’s forehead before Dean could even say anything. There was a flash and Dean stopped screaming. Castiel sat next to Dean in his bed. “Are you okay?” Dean looked around. “Yeah, must’ve been a nightmare.” Cas looked over to Sam and let out a sigh. Sam left the room, leaving Dean and Cas alone. “You sure you are okay?” Castiel asked once more. “Yes Castiel. What do you want me to do? Ask for you to tuck me in?” He let out a chuckle and got under his covers. “Go to bed, Dean.” Dean always was an asshole when he was tired. Castiel got off the bed and started to leave. “Wait. Cas, can we talk for a minute?” Dean sat up and Castiel stopped and turned towards Dean. “In that attack, I saw Sam die. I saw you turn into a demon..” Dean choked on his own words. “Sam said that the creature makes you vulnerable and I-I uh,” Dean gulped. “Dean, I understand.” Castiel spoke softly. “I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and Sam.” Dean grabbed his covers and went under them. “Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel said, walking towards the door. “Goodnight, Cas..Make sure you come back and see us soon.” Dean said. Castiel turned around and smiled. “Okay, Dean.” 

**

Things got better for Sam and Dean. No more nightmares, no more signs of the creature in the news or anywhere for that matter. Castiel? Castiel found out that the creature itself was a demon doing the devil's work as usual, well some sort of demon. His crew was still looking into it, but he decided against telling Sam and Dean because it’s done and over with. Castiel often stopped by to say hello to the Winchesters and to help with little cases, sometime he just stopped by to stop by. Dean was happy he had his brother alive and that the blue eyes he was used to seeing weren’t cold, empty and  _ dark. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad. Again, I got bored and started this and decided I would finish it tonight. Maybe later on I'll add on and show what Sam was going through (Kinda like his point of view I guess), but for now I am tired and going to leave it at this. Okay, signing off now.


End file.
